1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-sensitive transferring recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the conveyance property of heat-sensitive transferring recording media used in printers has been so poor that a part of a base film melts and sticks to a thermal head. Therefore, in order to improve the conveyance property, there have been used thermally crosslinking resins and thermosetting resins such as silicone resins, melamine resins and the like for a heat-sensitive member or a heat-sensitive transferring recording medium. However, these methods involve chemical reactions which complicate the procedures and require much labor. Furthermore, curling of the recording medium is easily caused.